The Massage
by gokuvegeta's girl
Summary: Veg/Chi two shot fan fic. Vegeta is sore from his training. So as a favor Chi Chi decides to be a friend and give him a massage. But what happens when the massage goes a little further than intended? rated M for Graphic Lemon! My first fan fic- COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Massage

The Massage

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ (sniff sniff)**

**Authors Note: This is my very first fan fic so please go easy on the reviews. This is a Veg/Chi Two shot. ****Warning****!! contains Graphic Lemon!!**

It was a normal day at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was training, Bulma was in her lab, Bulma's parents were on vacation, and Trunks was out playing with Goten. Chi chi had let Goten spend the weekend with Trunks. Everything was peaceful….All of a sudden out of nowhere there was a huge explosion.

BOOM!!

"Woman!!" Vegeta yelled.

"What the hell do you want now!! I'm busy!" Bulma screamed.

"Busy your ass in here and fix this damn machine it's busted again!" replied Vegeta.

"Well that sounds like a personal problem now doesn't it? I am NOT going to keep stopping what I am doing and running to your aid every time you loose your temper!! That equipment isn't cheap you know!! I have a corporation to run!!" she said

"I didn't ask for your damn life story! Get in here NOW!!" he replied

"To hell with you Vegeta!! I will fix that machine when I am damn well ready!!"

Vegeta was about to explode when the doorbell rung.

"Who the hell is that?" Vegeta said. The doorbell rang again.

"Woman get the damn door!"

"You get the damn door! Bulma said.

Vegeta growled to himself but got the door. It was Chi chi.

"What the hell do you want?" Vegeta said.

"Who the hell you talking to?" Chi Chi replied

"You, harpy!" he said

"What's up your ass? I came here to pick up my child if that's okay with you and I suggest you direct your anger to your wife cuz I haven't done shit to you princess!!" replied Chi Chi.

"PRINCESS!!" now Vegeta was pissed "You got a lot of balls harpy I'll tell you that."

"Well I didn't get that way yesterday." replied chichi. "Anyway where is Bulma?"

" Where else? In that damn lab." vegeta replied.

"Well where is Goten?" She asked

"How in the hell should I know? Your brat and my brat flew off somewhere" he replied

'Why do I even bother' Chi chi asked herself.

At that moment Bulma ran up behind them.

"Hey Chi!"

"Hey Bulma"

"The boys flew off to the park they should be back in a few hours" said Bulma

"A few hours!!" "Aye that's a long time B" replied chi chi

"Yea I know I am sorry I totally forgot you were coming to get him" said Bulma

"That's ok I guess ill head home" chichi said

"No why don't you stay here? I mean you live so far away there is no since in you leaving and having to come right back." Bulma stated

"I guess your right, ok fine I guess it wouldn't hurt" replied chichi.

"Good, listen I have to leave for a couple hours there is an emergency at one of the facilities and those dim-wits can't do anything for themselves."

"What!! Did you even fix the gravity machine?" Vegeta cut in.

"Hell no! I told you I will fix it when I get ready to fix it! I was not joking.

"You bitch!!" Vegeta yelled

"BITCH!! I'll show you a bitch you limp-dick bastard!! I have to run chichi I will be back soon I promise." She said

"BULMA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!!" vegeta screamed.

As Bulma flew off it took a minute for Vegeta to realize what she called him. Once he realized it he grew outraged.

"Did she just call me a 'limp-dick bastard'?"

Chi chi didn't respond she just went inside the house laughing on the inside.

"Well since I am stuck here I might as well watch my soap opera, 'The Young and The Restless' " chi chi said

"hmph" was all vegeta said.

* * *

**Well that was chapter one it was short I know but I had to set the scene and get everybody out the house. Any way next chapter you will find out why my story is called 'The Massage'**


	2. Chapter 2

The Massage

The Massage

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Authors Note: Ok here is chapter 2 it contains the ****Lemon!!**

Vegeta sat quietly thinking to himself not saying a word while Chichi enjoyed her soap opera.

'Damn that woman! I got something for her ass when she gets back here, nobody calls me a limp-dick and gets away with it.'

"Vegeta are you ok?" Chichi asked.

"Hpmh! I'm thinking harpy, mind your own damn business." He replied

"Don't hurt yourself" she replied sarcastically.

"What was that!" he said

"You heard me you royal pain-in-the-ass!" she said

Vegeta was about to respond when he felt his muscles tighten. 'Damn it! How in the hell did get so sore?' Vegeta growled to himself.

Chi Chi saw his facial expressions and decided to intervene.

"What's the matter?" she asked trying not to show any concern.

"It's nothing" he responded

"It don't look like nothing, if anything it looks like something." She said with a giggle.

"For your information, I spent 5 hours training in 600 times normal gravity, as a result its only natural that I get a little sore." He said

"Wow, does it hurt to kiss your own ass like that?" was her response.

"How dare you I am the-"

"PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS I know please spare me!!" Chichi interrupted him

"Hmph!" was all he said

"Hey why don't you let me give you a massage?" she said

"What for?" he said

"What else? To help relax those muscles of yours. Whenever Goku would over-work himself with his training my massages would always loosen up his muscles. I know this because when I use to train I would have the same problem." She said

"HA HA HA you trained? That's ridiculous" he smirked

"Excuse me? I'll have you know that not only am I a princess, I am a warrior, known to be one of the strongest females in the universe. The only reason I slowed down my training is because I became a mother and my priorities changed. But I still do train, although not as much as I use to, and I can still kick some ass while there is ass to be kicked" she added.

"Hmph! Now look at who's kissing their own ass" he said with a smirk

"Whatever, look do you want my help or not?" she asked

"I don't see why not. You just want to touch Me." he stated with a grin.

"HA! Don't hold your breath! First of all you would be so lucky and secondly it is YOU who wants to touch me." She added

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart." He said as he smirked

"Just get over here" she commanded.

Vegeta growled but complied. He went over toward her and sat down in a near by chair. He removed his shirt while she moistens her hands with moisturizer and began to rub his shoulders.

**Vegetas POV:**

This woman is really something else. I will never admit this but I enjoy being around her. Damn, her hands are like magic. They are so soft and the way my body reacts to her touch. I slipped and let a purr escape from my throat. I can tell from her reaction she heard it but she didn't stop. To be honest I don't want her to stop. As her hands rotate up and down my back, I can only imagine how they would feel if she were clawing instead of massaging. I can't explain why I am having such a sudden urge to touch her.

**END of POV**

Vegeta could no longer ignore the sudden tightness in his pants. He reached out behind him and began to caress the back of her upper thighs. She paused for a second but continued her actions as she decided to let him continue. His hands moved upwards under her dress (**she had on her usual Chinese outfit without the pants**) towards her bottom and he began to give it soft squeezes. As he did this she let out a small moan.

**Chichi's POV:**

Oh my goodness, what is he doing? He's touching me…. I have so many reasons why I should stop him, but I…I don't want to. I want him to touch me, I secretly have been wanting him to for so long but my conscience always got the better of me.…his hands are so strong, his grip is so firm and exciting. I want him….I want him.

**END of POV**

**LEMON!!**

While she was still behind him she massaged his chest and worked her way down to his 8-pack and continued let her hands travel lower toward his manhood. She released him and began stroking him slowly while planting kisses up and down his neck and jaw line. Vegeta couldn't take it anymore he had to have her.

Without hesitation, he pulled her to where she was in front of him. He placed her in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him so she could feel his now hardened manhood against her flower.

He pressed his lips against hers, his tongue licking at her bottom lip begging for entrance. She granted his wishes and parted her lips and their tongues danced together blissfully. He then pulled her dress over her head to reveal her luscious breasts. He instantly devoured both of them sucking and playfully biting each nipple. She moaned his name in pure ecstasy. He worked his way back up to her lips and captured them once more. Without breaking the kiss they made their way over to the couch. There, he places her gently on the sofa, planting butterfly kisses from her lips all the way down to her navel area. He then removed her now soaked panties, and began to taste her. He inserted two fingers and began pumping in and out of her slowly and used his thumb to tease her numb at the core of her flower. She screamed his name as she felt her body reach its climax. He licked away his reward and made his way back up to her lips again.

He then slowly entered her. She held her breath as he waited for her to get use to him, once she was ready for him she motioned for him to continue. He pumped in and out of her with all his saiyan might, making it almost impossible to keep up with his saiyan like speed. She begged him for more as he pumped harder, his thrusts being more powerful than ever. He felt his climax building as he turned super saiyan. Her nails clawing his back as she too was about to reach her climax. With a few more thrusts they came together in pure bliss as he collapsed on top of her, both desperately trying to catch their breaths.

**END OF LEMON!**

"So…that's your…famous…massage huh?" Vegeta asked still trying to catch his breath.

"Well I…don't know, are…your muscles…relaxed?" she giggled

"Ha Ha Ha, Oh yea more than they have been in a very long time" he said in a husky voice.

With that they kissed and drifted off into a short slumber.

**END**

**Well what did you guys think? This was my very first lemon and I am working on coming out with a longer story with Goku, Chichi and Vegeta. It's going to be really good so talk to you guys later! peace**


End file.
